


Iglesia

by Deus_Queen



Series: Till are all no one [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mech Preg, Mental Anguish, Monks, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Before being able to process what happened, he felt the silver mech separate his legs.AU: Church





	Iglesia

Orion sobbed at the terrible pain of his stretched valve and the peak that rushed him brutally. This was never supposed to happened, but nevertheless it happened.

A few cycles ago, the kingdom was attacked and the church was invaded by the victors with evil and unpleasant intentions, although they only managed to catch four mechs they had no problems with sharing.

From this position, I could see the other three monks being equally desecrated by these disgusting mechs. Orion would have never imagined losing his seal that way, used as a warm and pleasant hole to meet the needs of warriors, nor imagined an equal fate for his other monk friends.

Tailgate was a very charismatic minibot, but now the joy was gone when he was forced to take two huge mechs through his valve and in his mouth. The minibot was still crying and lamenting, unfortunately he couldn't do anything else since other barbarians were around waiting for their turn. On the other hand, he could recognize Smokescreen's cries of anger, he was new, he was learning his first steps to become a monk, so sometimes hearing him say bad words was not tolerable, although now he had a reason to insult. Around the youngest mech there were three mechs who tried to make Smokescreen suck their spikes, but the blue and white mech did not give up. He threatened and insulted them but that didn't stop the barbarians from taking his valve.

 Finally Orion changed the most painful and extraordinary sight for him. Right in the center, he could see the distinguished red and white chassis of the purest mech of the whole church, the superior First Aid; He was a very wise and kind mech, a former combat doctor who after the guerrillas dedicated himself to serving the church. Now, the sweet First Aid was taken by five mechs. I could see how three spikes on his valve took turns pushing, while his mouth was forced to take two other war frames. It was shattering how soaked with fluids the gentle mech was, and how many mech were waiting anxiously around him. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the onslaught came hard to hit the roof nodes inside this time. Orion cried out in pain and ... Pleasure? Yes, what Orion felt was a great pleasure of being brutally stabbed. He could feel his thighs wet with fluids and his own Energon, like the great servos nailed to his hips.

"Monk, describe what you feel" said a thick and mocking voice.

Orion had his mind clouded with pleasure but nevertheless he understood his message.

"W-What ...?" He babbled. His response was answered with another onslaught making him release oral lubricant.

"Describe it" Orion heard the order and authority in that voice "If you do not do it, I'll make your friends be the first to be taken to the breeding program"

Orion felt panic at these words, he knew what it meant and how he would ruin the lives of his friends if he did not do what he was ordered to do. So he swallowed his little pride and remaining dignity and started talking.

"Your s-spike is stretching my v-valve ..." He stammered with fear until he felt the mech on top of him resumed his thrusts "And— Ahh!... A-And ... As you hit t-the end of my b-belly"

He heard a purr and a glossa licked his audio, Orion twisted at his touch.

"Also h-how is it t-that I shake because of y-your movements and... Ah! Oh, Primus! your thrusts are t-too good, they are h-hard and you s-stick it in me, without m-mercy" He heard a roar of engines and incredibly the rhythm increased.

"Like me, I can feel your interior warm, wet and needy...Yes, very needy, because your valve does not stop sucking my spike" purred the voice. "I know you enjoy this as much as I do. The mischievous monk enjoys a hard and wild frag, as he watches his friends being raped"

"No, that's n-not true— O-Oh P-Primus!!" More fluids escaped from his valve as he felt the thrusts rise.

"Then, why did you activate your gestation chamber?"

Orion was shocked to hear his words. Quickly he reviewed his configurations and found the affirmation of that fact. Apparently, unconsciously his system was autoactivated as it felt a potential Sire and therefore the pleasure was abysmal, releasing more and more endorphin to sedate the pain of the peak of the candidate Sire. He immediately tried to deactivate this function but was pushed forward and forced to take in as the intruder spike entered his gestation chamber by force.

"No, WAIT!! What are you doing ?!" Orion screamed in horror "STOP, STOP, PLEASE STOP—!!

His protests were silenced when he felt the release of fluids in his gestation chamber. Orion tried to fight while the barbarian emptied himself, kicked and shook, but it was not enough to move the war frame above him. When he finished and was dropped to the ground, Orion could feel all that fluid bulging his figure, making it look like he was already starting on his first transporter meta-cycles .

"No ..." Orion moaned knowing he had been turned on.

He heard a laugh followed by engine sounds approaching.

"Lord Megatron, we managed to obtain the coordinates of all Energon locations throughout the Iacon kingdom" a voice reported.

"Excellent Dreadwing, order them to raise the Decepticon flags, this kingdom is totally mine"

"As you order"

Orion heard the conversation, everyone would suffer under the command of these barbarians, it would be better to die before feeling again all the suffering he felt in these few hours.

"Oh wow, I'm surprised that you haven't passed out yet, that's better" The mocking voice of the warrior was heard, apparently the leader of this torture.

"In order to continue having fun"

Before he could process what happened, he felt that the silver mech separated his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> 💖


End file.
